One Piece: Luffy of the Heart Pirates!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: A perfectly harmless trip to Sabaody Archipelago gets out of hand when one Monkey D. Luffy attracts the attention of a certain Surgeon of Death. What happens next is the last thing anyone expected. Title may change, Rated T for safty, more inside!
1. Episode 1: A Very Interesting Situation!

A/N. Ok! Here's another Fem!Luffy One Piece Fanfic idea. Enjoy!

Summary: What if Luffy never ate the Devil Fruit, and what if she never met the other Straw Hats, and came to Sabaody Archipelago alone?

A perfectly harmless trip to Sabaody Archipelago gets out of hand when one Monkey D. Luffy attracts the attention of a certain Surgeon of Death. What happens next is the last thing anyone expected.

Warning: Fem!Luffy Fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: A Very Interesting Situation!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sabaody Archipelago, Grove 1: Human Auctioning House-<strong>

Monkey D Luffy sat on a wooden crate grumbling dejectedly about various things concerning how her day had gone. How she had gotten herself into this mess, she'd never know. But then again, she never understood how she got into the majority of disasters that she got into. She had just wanted to see Sabaody Park, maybe ride a few rides and swipe some poor fools food from right underneath their noses. Getting captured slave traders and put up for auctioning was not among the things on her to-do list today.

But when you thought about it, over all, a lot of the disasters she'd gotten herself into hadn't been entirely planned at that very moment in time. She'd just went and got herself involved without thinking. Such as the time when she wound up helping this princess and some of her friends save her country from this corrupt Shichibukai who was after some dangerous ancient taco...or was it steak...Great now she was hungry on top of being trapped in a prison cell full of various people, not all of which were human. But she was getting off topic.

There was also that time when she wound up tearing Enies Lobby apart in order to save a friend from getting killed. That one had been fun, and dangerous, but then so were all of her adventures. She gave up on trying to keep her thoughts on a single topic for longer then five seconds and just let her mind wander, absently staring at the gray brick wall across from where she was sitting.

Next to her, an old man with hair that had already faded from it's original color into white drank from a metal canister which smelled strongly of alcohol. He sighed as he finished the last of it before the Giant next to him spoke up,

"Old man, you sure are crazy you know that?" The old man chuckled slightly as he replied,

"Yes, yes. I may be. So how'd you get caught young lady?" he asked, directing the question at Luffy who continued to stare at the wall for a minute before finally realizing that she had been asked a question,

"Huh? Oh, how I got here? Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback to an hour or so earlier)-<strong>

_Luffy skipped about ecstatically, her long, jet-black hair waving about behind her, excited about her very first visit to Sabaody Archipelago. She was just so happy to have finally gotten to come here._

_She wanted to go check out the amusement park so bad! It was supposed to be loads of fun, and the best part was that there was food there! Loads and loads of food! She was getting hungry just thinking about it._

_She made off in a sprint to find the park, only to find out that she was now lost in the more dangerous groves on the tree island._

_"Hey there pretty lady. What's a gal like you doin' in a place like this?" came the scratchy voice of a disgusting looking man. He gave a toothy grin as she turned around to face him fully. Or at least it would've been a toothy grin, had not nearly all his teeth been missing. What teeth were there were infected and looked about ready to fall out at any second. The man was fat, and reeked of dead fish and other crap that Luffy didn't really want to guess or know. Flies buzzed around his head, and his hair was greasy with filth and dirt. _'Has this man ever heard of toothpaste? Or a bath, or soap, or any of that other hygiene crap?...Or new clothes...'_ Luffy thought the last part as she got a good look at his outfit._

_"Well Lil' Missy? If yur lost, don't worry. I can show you a real ni-" he didn't get to finish as Luffy pulled out a bow staff, smashing it in his face and knocking out what little teeth he had left in one swift movement._

_Let it never be said that Luffy didn't have her moments where she acted like a stereo-typical blonde, which were frequent and often enough that people often wondered whether she was truly smart enough to take care of herself, but she was no fool. Even a weaker girl, unexperienced in self-defense unlike herself, could tell that the man she had just knocked out was badnews._

_"And stay down!" Luffy said as she went back to trying to find her way out of her current location. She'd made it several groves over before trouble finally found her again. And this time it wasn't just one filthy man. But a bunch of them._

_Luffy could handle them, that went without a doubt, but even she had her moments where she got beat by those weaker then her. This was one of them. She hadn't been paying attention, too busy thinking about food and how hungry she was at that moment in time, when a group of men appeared out of nowhere._

_They quickly disarmed her causing her to drop her favored bow staff and then handcuffed her hands behind her back. She could still fight even in this position, and managed to recover enough to knock out a good number of them before they finally got the better of her. One of them got behind her and managed to knock her out with blunt force trauma. She hit the ground out cold._

* * *

><p><strong>(End Flashback)-<strong>

"When I came to, I was here, this stupid collar around my neck." Luffy finished explaining. She was still hungry, as she hadn't eaten, and lord knew how long it'd been since she last ate! The old man couldn't help but laugh,

"Well that was quite careless of you." Luffy grinned mischievously,

"Says the man who got himself thrown in here because he lost a bet."

"Touche." The old man conceded. "I didn't think you had been listening to that."

"Mmh, I'm hungry, and there's nothing else to do in here." she stated with a bored shrug. "It took my mind off of my stomach for a while."

"How long has it been since you last ate?" the Giant asked. Luffy thought for a moment before she answered,

"An hour." The Giant gaped at her slightly before just shaking his head, the old man just laughed.

"How can you be hungry?...Ugh, don't answer that." Luffy just shrugged.

"So what's your name miss? I'm Rayleigh." Luffy tilted her head as she shuffled about so she faced the old man, now known as Rayleigh.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you Rayleigh!" Rayleigh seemed to blink for a moment in shock at her, before finally shaking his head and responding.

"Nice to meet you too Luffy." The giant didn't bother introducing himself, and if he didn't feel like giving them his name, then Luffy wasn't going to bother him for it. The temptation was still there though.

"Ah, they've started...I wonder how long it's been since the 'show' began." Luffy blinked as she looked around the room. There were some people missing that had been here before Luffy had started talking with the old man. Now all that was left was a mermaid, a dancer, some men of varying degrees, Rayleigh, the Giant, and Luffy herself.

"Wow, how time flies. Wonder who's next..." Suddenly the men came back and opened the cage. The men combed through the remaining numbers of unsold slaves. Some of them went to the mermaid, picking her up and carrying her out of the prison. But the others didn't leave. Instead, the remaining number of men walked over to where Rayleigh, the Giant, and Luffy were sitting. Suddenly two of them reached over and grabbed Luffy, dragging her out of the prison, and leaving Rayleigh and the Giant to stare worriedly behind her.

Luffy looked back at them before giving them both a mischievous grin and winked. She disappeared from her new friends' views as they took her around a corner, leaving them sitting there blinking slightly bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>The Human Auctioning House-<strong>

Luffy was dragged on to the middle of the stage. Disco, the host of the Human Auctioning House stood off to the side slightly, grinning excitedly as he crept a bit closer. He whispered in her ear,

"Now behave you, we've already had problems with one of the items, we don't need anymore." His tone was warning but Luffy just scoffed at the man. She'd seen and dealt with scarier.

"You think you had problems before. You ain't see nothin' yet." Luffy whispered with a smirk. She eyed the whole crowd, proud despite her current situation. Her whole body held no shame for what was about to happen, as if this was nothing and it didn't affect her what so ever. She eyed each and everyone of the buyers, daring them. She didn't flinch, not once.

"Well now folks! We've got a feisty one here! She's young at the age of 17 and a skilled fighter! A will as hard as steel! She should be fun to break no? We start the bid and five hundred thousand beli!" People hesitated somewhat before several started yelling out their bids. Luffy decided that she would wait a bit to see how high people were willing to bid for her, before she actually did anything.

For once she was glad of her older brother's crazy sciency brain. It had done some good with these stupid collars. Hers had been deactivated for the better part of her time spent in the dank cells in the back.

"600 million!" Somebody yelled out breaking her from her thoughts. She blinked in shock, when had they gotten into the millions, last she had checked, they were still in the thousands. Some of the bids went higher until finally somebody finally broke the bank, most likely literally.

"900 million Beli!" Luffy grinned, glad to know she was oh so special. Luffy tested the strength of her chains before grinning, just as Disco was about to bang the hammer signaling that she had been sold, Luffy jumped into action. Everyone screamed and began to panick as Luffy secured the chains around her wrists around Disco's neck, putting as much pressure as she could without killing the fool.

She tightened her hold on the man before spinning him slightly and then slamming him onto the stage. She then gave a good size tug, shattering the chains completely. Everyone panicked as they realized two things. One, Luffy did indeed know how to fight. And two: She had no chains on, and her collar wasn't working. That meant that there was no stopping her. She could do as she pleased right now, unimpeded.

She grinned as she delivered a vicious kick to one of the men that had appeared in order to detain her. They failed miserably.

She planted her foot on top of one of their faces, and used it as a springboard to get herself into the air. She laughed maniachly as she shouted at the top of her voice.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! SORRY BUT SHOWS OVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the cells-<strong>

Rayleigh blinked as the noise from the stage reached him. He chuckled as he realized that their little friend must be causing a mess up there. That meant it was time to get themselves out of there.

"Well Mr. Giant. Looks like it's time to go. Our little friend appears to have grown quite bored with this place and is spicing things up a bit." He heard Luffy's voice echo back from the stage, she sounded like she had lost her mind, but was having loads of fun at the moment.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT! BOY AND GIRLS! SORRY BUT SHOWS OVER!"_

"Looks like I was right. Let's go." He took off the collars around his and the giants neck before they both made their way to the stage. Rayleigh took a slight detour on his way though. He was low on money and needed some for gambling.

* * *

><p><strong>In the audience, a half an hour before-<strong>

A young man, around the age of 18, sat in the audience leisurely watching as the next 'item' on sale was brought aboard the stage. It was a young girl, no older then 17 at best, with long black hair that reached the back of her knees. Despite the fact that she was about to be a sold as a slave, she had this air of utter defiance about her, and the look on her face just screamed that she was plotting something.

He could just tell that she was going to be even more trouble for the poor fools then the last one who caused problems. Only this one, had full intention of causing as much chaos as physically possible for her.

"Interesting..." He stated quietly, leaning on the edge of his chair as he watched the host introduce her to the audience. She had intimidated them all into hesitating, before they all started making bids on her. She stood there silently, as if she was waiting for something.

He found out what soon enough when the final bid was placed. The host went to go bang that hammer of his against the stump of wood protruding like a pimple out of the stage, and that was when she jumped at him.

The girl had managed to wrap her shakles around the mans neck and now had him a death hold. She didn't plan on keeping him as she spun him above her head for a bit before slamming the host onto the stage. She then gave a bit of a pull with her wrists, completely shattering the shackles that kept her arms and wrists bound.

She was indeed a skilled fighter, more then skilled actually.

Things just got even more chaotic when everyone realized that the collar that was supposed to detonate should she act up or try to escape wasn't working at all, and with the shackles around her ankles broken, she now had free reign to cause as much havoc and destruction as she pleased.

She kicked two of the workers for the auction house that had come to try and detain her before she caused any more trouble, before using a third as a springboard and jumping into the air. She laughed as she hollered out for all to hear,

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! SORRY BUT SHOWS OVER!"

He couldn't help but grin at the sight of it. His grin grew wider as she went about attacking whoever came up onto the stage trying to stop her.

"Oh so very interesting..."

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed that! Thanks for reading, please review, and bye!

Luffy: Shishishishi! Bye-bye!


	2. Episode 2: More Trouble!

A/N. Ok! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Hmm, I'll think about it. Don't know how that particular pairing would work out but you never know. Thanks for the review and glad you like it! Enjoy!

To NekoiKurona: Glad you like it and yes she has met Shanks before, but the D in her name is what caused the surprise. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To lilyoftheval5: Thanks for the review, and that is true to a certain degree. Enjoy!

To Chibi'prince-sama: Thanks and here it is, enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Yes, and there is a reason for that. Since she's traveled alone and without others by her side a lot of the time, she needed to be stronger then she would if she had others with her. Even if she were to have a Devil Fruit, this rule would still apply in my head. So yeah. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-Pirate: Yeah, I figured that no matter what, Luffy'd still act this way, let's face it, she's Luffy. Thanks for the review and glad you liked it. Enjoy!

To Rell: Thanks! And this is Law we are talking about. The man who does not let things that he deems interesting out of his sight for long. Shishi, anyways, enjoy the chapter!

To HibariTsunayoshi-kun: Glad you like it, and I understand. Truth be told, I'm not sure Law will let that happen. But we'll just see how my brain interprets the given situation involving a lone Luffy's battle with Kuma. As for Haki, I haven't decided yet. Now as for your last question, sorry but no love triangles. I never planned for Zoro to appear in the story except for being mentioned in passing. Thanks for waiting by the way, and thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

To Son of Whitebeard: Glad you find it interesting. Hopefully it'll stay that way. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To XFire-Devil23: Thanks for the review and glad you liked it and thought it was funny. Now as for your question concerning Luffy's strength. The reason Luffy is so strong is because she has traveled through the majority of her journey alone. Of course Luffy can't stay out of trouble for longer then a week at the most, so she had to be strong enough to handle all the bad guys she manages to upset. Since Luffy doesn't have a Devil Fruit in this fanfic, this is my way of making up for that.

Hope that answered your question and enjoy!

To Mizuki151: Glad you like it so much. thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks and glad you like it and think it's going to be cool! Enjoy!

To Shirounoao: Thanks and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Konichiwa Garra-kun. Might I recommend reading out crossovers to get an idea of how it's done, it sounds complicated, but I'm sure you will be able to handle it. Sorry to disappoint your wondering, but no Devil Fruit for Luffy-chan. Or at least not right now, not so sure if I'll keep it that way later on. Sorry. Thanks for the review though, and enjoy!

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I really, really appreciate it. So as thanks, here's chapter 2. Again, please enjoy! Oh and I will eventually be finishing One Piece: Christmas Special, and try and update the other One Piece fanfics soon. For now, here you go!

Summary: Luffy attacks a Tenryubiito and as a result winds up bringing the full force of the marines down on her and several pirate crews in town! She is forced to fight a Shichibukai but is saved by an unlikely and unknown ally. How will things turn out next?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: More Trouble!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Human Auctioning House-<strong>

Luffy landed on the stage with a thud, not at all shaken from what would have normally been a very rough landing. She had jumped from higher places and landed without any big injuries when she was younger, so what she had just done was nothing.

She gave a wicked grin, perfectly entertained with the current amount of chaos she had caused. It should've been enough of a distraction to allow Rayleigh and the Giant to free the other slaves so they could escape. Now that her little job was done and she had eased her boredom somewhat, she needed to leave before Marines showed up. Luffy did not want to deal with Marines right now, as she had had enough of them for a week.

Suddenly some strange looking man with a bubble over his head and black hair pointed a gun at her. He hollered out loudly for all to hear,

"Insignificant worm! Behave yourself!" Luffy blinked before jumping backwards, just as the funny looking man fired the weapon. Luffy looked at him, thoroughly annoyed.

"Don't use big words!" She demanded as she dodged another bullet. She gave a mocking grin as she crouched low to the ground. "Ok! Just remember that you attacked first!"

"Wh-" He didn't get to finish as Luffy disappeared from the stage. He didn't get to finish though as Luffy delivered a vicious punch, knocking the man across the room and into the wall. The audience just grew more panicked at the sight. Luffy was confused though, as they kept muttering a term she didn't understand. What was a Tenryu-whats-it-or-other? She shrugged as she gave up on trying to figure it out. There was too much noise and talking for her to sort out what they were saying anyways.

"Big brother! You little WITCH! You'll pay for that!" a woman wearing the same outfit as the man she had knocked out shrieked. An older looking man stood up as the woman began swearing about Luffy's "audacity and where she got off attacking a Tenryubiito".

"You little demon, do you realize what you just did?" Luffy turned around to face the man, pinky shoved into her nose as she replied in what could only be described as the most nonchalant tone possible.

"Huh? What do you mean? He attacked me first! Wait...Demon? Where?" her ADHD kicked in as she bounced inconsistently from one topic to another. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly, "I'm hungry!" she declared as she turned to leave. Only to be stopped by soldiers who had slid in her way via face-faulting.

"Halt! You little monster!" one of them demanded, until they realized she wasn't paying attention to them, opting instead to terrorize one of them out of his armor only to put the helmet on her head as she then proceeded to pretend to be a robot...Or a knight, she couldn't decide which.

* * *

><p>Trafalagar Law was a man who liked things that were interesting. This girl, was really interesting. She was also an obvious, and very good example of an extreme case of ADHD. Law sweatdropped slightly as he noticed her going back and forth between pretending by a robot and a knight, after having terrorized some poor fool out of his armor. Her actions could easily result in somebody calling her stupid, and if he didn't have the background in medicine, he'd have agreed whole-heartedly. But obviously it had been awhile since she had last taken any medication for her condition, if she had been taking any medicine to begin with.<p>

"Send word to Marine HQ to send an admiral, now! We must not let the offenses she has commited go unpunished!" Law looked back at the family of World Nobles, or rather, those who were left still concious, for now. Looked like he and his crew would need to leave, but first...

"Captain, what are you thinking?" Law looked back at his first mate, a talking polar bear he had known for a long time.

"I'd like that girl there to be apart of my crew. She's very interesting..."

"Captain, she's crazy! She just punched a Tenryubiito! And now she's...What in the nine layers of Hell is she doing!" Shachi asked as he noticed her most recent little act.

The young girl in question was currently attacking one of the knights with his own spear. Except it looked like she was play fighting at the moment.

"She's not crazy." Law corrected as he watched her behavior.

"What?"

"I said she's not crazy. She's just got a severe case of ADHD, that's not being controlled at all."

"Wait, don't you usually get medicine if you have that disorder?"

"Yes, normally, but I don't think there's any actual problem, she seems to have been using it thus far to keep herself alert in battles. Right now though, there's no specific task that requires her to actually use the energy like that, so she's acting like she is as a result." He explained, watching her finally stop chasing around the poor man she was currently traumatizing. "Heh, I doubt she's actually ever had anybody bother to diagnose her with the disorder." he chuckled as she found seemed to remember something.

"So she's not crazy...Just has a lot of energy and zero attention span."

"Yep." Law agreed cheerfully. He was extremely amused right now.

"So you are really gonna recruit her, knowing full well how much of a mess she's going to cause in the submarine." Law seemed thoughtful for a moment before nodding his confirmation.

"Yep. Basically." He gave an amused smirk but turned around as he heard her call out suddenly,

"Hey, back off!" It looks like she'd found someplace to put all that uncontrolled energy finally. The knights were done being terrorized by a 17 year old girl, and were starting to actually do something to try and get her under control. They were failing miserably though.

The young girl started playing hop-scotch on all of the knights' heads before she landed on the other side, spear still in hand.

"Yep, definetly gonna have her join the crew. She's so interesting, and amusing."

"I can just tell this is going to be loads of trouble." Shachi sighed dejectedly, "Well, if we're taking her with us, we need to hurry. It's only a matter of time before the admiral shows up, we should collect our new crewmate before then." He made a move to get up, only to have to duck as the young girl sent several knights flying over their heads.

"That's if she doesn't take us out with them!" Penguin called from behind him.

* * *

><p>Luffy laughed as she chucked the helmet she had taken from one of the knights, which was now laying unconcious on the ground somewhere in the stands.<p>

"This is fun!" She said as she knocked another couple of attackers about. Luffy frowned slightly as she looked at the weapon that she had in her hands currently. "This spear is utter crap though...Wish I had my bow staff...That thing was a present too. I'm gonna kill those guys when I find them." she stated in annoyence before she had to reocus back on the fight.

One well aimed throw, and she'd sent an unconcious knight sprawling into the older looking Tenryubiito. He fell unconcious with a pained grunt as the woman, the only one left concious among them screamed,

"Daddy! Oh now you've done it! I want her head on a platter! NOW!" she demanded, before she was forced to duck with a squek.

"Shut up lady you're loud!" Luffy called as she tossed yet another knight somewhere in the area behind her. The Human Auctioning House was now vacant save for the people who were trying to stop her, the Tenryubiito, and some stragglers who ahd apparently decided that it was far more interesting to stay and watch her fight instead of leave.

Luffy yelped as she ducked under a claymore, before being forced to attempt to block the oncoming heavy blade with the brittle wooden spear. The spear splintered and then shattered, breaking into two thanks to the force behind the swing of the giant blade. Luffy cursed as she tossed it at the man, before doing several backflips down the stairs, efficiently creating more distance between her and her numerous opponents.

The knights and workers followed her before finally surrounding her. Luffy gulped, seeing no easy way out that didn't have a high chance of getting her killed. The crowd of remaining warriors and help preparred to leap when she suddenly heard a familiar voice yell out from the stage.

"Miss Luffy! Catch!" Luffy chanced a look behind her, dodging several men in the process.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy called out in excitement. She reached up, delivering a vicious kick to a man who tried to tackle her while she was distracted, catching the thrown object which was wrapped carefully in a piece of cloth, Luffy grinned maniachally as she felt the familiar weight in her hands. Just then the remaining group of men all jumped on top of her.

Everything was still as it appeared to be over. The female Tenryubiito laughed, happy she had gotten her way as she believed she ought to all the time.

"Ha! That's what you ge-What?" the woman cried in disbelief as Luffy suddenly flung all of the men off of her at once. In her hands was her treasured bow staff, one of the few good presents her grandfather had given her for her birthdays.

"Shishishi!...Looks like I still get to play..." she spoke with a childish giggle, an insane grin threatening to split her face in two as it widened considerably. The female Tenryubiito gulped as she took a tentative step back, too far back. She tripped, screaming as she went falling over the seats before finally landing at the bottom, a pain filled groan echoing from her lips as Luffy winced.

"Well, that had to hurt..." Luffy said as she stared dumbstruck at the now unconcious woman. "That was really clumsy of her..." Luffy suddenly remembered that she was hungry and immediately turned to leave.

"Oh crap, well time to go. It was fun playing with you guys. See ya! I'm going to find something to eat now. Thanks Rayleigh!" Luffy called out as she waved at the man. He nodded as he turned to go help some of the slaves that had collected off stage. "Oh yeah! Rayleigh! Here!" Rayleigh turned, only to catch a ring of keys in his hands. They were the keys to the collars and shackles that bound all the slaves.

"How the-" he spoke silently before hearing Luffy's explanation.

"Swiped them off of one of clowns! See ya bye!" She called again as she made her way to leave. She stopped as one of the remaining concious men spoke up,

"I wouldn't go outside jsut yet if I were you." he said, his voice smooth and confident.

"And why not?" the man chuckled,

"This whole place is surrounded by Marines. And an admiral is on their way here." he informed her. Luffy twitched visibly at the mention of marines before finally speaking, her tone annoyed,

"Oh well. I'm hungry, and I'm not gonna let some stupid marines stand in my way!" Luffy declared as she turned to leave. Suddenly another man began clapping, laughing maniachally as he spoke, a wide grin on his face (guess who.),

"Now that was rich! Pure entertainment! And it was free!" The man pushed himself from against the wall and began making his way to the exit. "How about as thanks, I take care of the marines. You all can leave whichever way you want." Luffy snarled at the man's declaration, the other one not doing a whole lot better at hiding his anger.

"Don't boss me around!" both demanded at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment before Luffy finally huffed and walked her way right out the exit, not even trying to avoid the other man and his fiery hair and fuzzy coat. The other one followed her while Mr. Red Head growled before leaving as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside-<strong>

Luffy and the two men she had met inside, who she had dubbed as Mr. Fuzzy Hat and Mr. Red Head since she didn't know their names, walked into the open air of Sabaody Archipelago, only to be met by a blockade of Marines, just as Mr. Fuzzy Hat had said.

"I thought I said to wait inside while I cleared the Marines out!"

"Don't order me around!" Mr. Fuzzy Hat snarled at Mr. Red Head, glaring slightly at the man before Luffy interrupted them.

"Mr. Red Head, Mr. Fuzzy Hat. If you two can hold that arguement off for after the trash is cleaned, the marines are about to attack." They looked at Luffy, about to hollar at her about her gift for nicknames when the marine leading the rest of them commanded loudly,

"Fire!" The cannons fired, sending bombs of death at them at top speeds. But for that speed and well-aimed accuracy, they would not hit. Mr. Fuzzy Hat and Mr. Red Head used their Devil Fruit powers to stop the cannonballs in their own unique way. Luffy was not a Devil Fruit user, unlike them, so hers required a bit more complex movements and more energy then theirs did.

Luffy's approach, was actually more or less simple over all though. She charged at the wall of cannons, swiftly dodging around any and all cannonballs that were aimed at her before smashing several of the cannons in quick succesion. Knocking out a bunch of the marines in the process as she caused the majority of them to blow up with the heavy ammunition still inside.

Luffy quickly jumped back when she had caused enough damage in the shortest amount of time she possibly could without the marines recovering to try and injure her. She landed back next to Mr. Red Head who just gaped in awe at her.

"You have to be the most reckless chick I've ever met." Mr. Red Head said as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's also one of the fastest." Mr. Fuzzy Hat added in.

"Don't get distracted yet boys. We've still got some marines left to deal with. And it looks like more are on the way." Luffy stated as she pointed at the blockade. Like she had said, more marines had showed up, reinforcements most likely.

"Crap, and more cockroaches crawl out of the woodwork." Mr. Red Head stated with a growl. Mr. Fuzzy Hat chuckled as he agreed.

"So true. looks like it's time to squash them" Luffy ginned maniachally as she crouched low to the ground.

"Let's rock!" She said as she lunged back into the fight, ignoring the demands from Mr. Fuzzy Hat to stop ordering him around and Mr. Red Heads swearing and name-calling which mainly consisted of various ways of calling her crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere nearby-<strong>

A tall man wearing a yellow striped suit and a marine coat stood staring boredly at the scene below him.

"Hmm...So that's Dragon's daughter mmmhhh..." He drawled to the bear-like man next to him. The man just stared stoically at the scene, his face giving away nothing of what he was really thinking.

"..."

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed that! Hopefully you found it at least a little funny too! Please review and see ya!


	3. Episode 3: Unexpected Help!

A/N. Ok guys, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you all liked it. Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Thanks and yes, yes she does. Glad you enjoyed it, and please enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks and glad you found it so funny and liked it! Enjoy!

To Trafalgar Riley: Now that's interesting, and I actually have friends who are ADHD or ADD, so I have first hand experience with them and the 'disorder'. Strangely enough, only one of the ones with ADHD actually acts hyper, the rest are as calm as a clear and sunny day. We have a bad tendency to get into fights with each other. I also know how easy it is for them to get distracted if you don't have something interesting for them to do. That Hyperfocus thing sounds really cool by the way, though I had no idea ADHD and ADD people did that. As for the medicine, I don't even Law could get her to try it once. Thanks for the review and interesting tidbit, enjoy!

To HibariTsunayoshi-kun: Yep, That was stated in the first chapter during the flashback. I picked the Bow Staff because in the flashbacks for Canon!Luffy's childhood, it was shown that he and Ace were quite efficient using metal poles in battle. I figured that a Bo Staff wasn't much different. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Rell: Glad you found everything so funny, thanks for the review. As for the Marineford Arc, you'll just have to wait and see, as not even I know how that'll go until I get there. Enjoy!

To NekoiKurona: Yes, yes it does. As for Garp, I think he's just plain insane personally, there is no way ADHD can cause that! As for Kidd and Law, as tempting as the idea is, I don't think Kidd would actually recruit Luffy into his crew. From what I understand, unlike Law, Kidd prefers his crew to be consisted of cold blooded killers, not 17 year old girls who usually knock you around while having "adventures" and then summarilly to some godforsaken location that not even the most insane person would go, not including Garp. She'd more likely drive the poor psycopath up the wall and across the ceiling. Though that is a good idea. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: You'll probably see in this chapter. Thanks for the review and glad you liked it, enjoy!

To caring16: Oh well, I'm sure the cake was good, at least you cared to take the time and make one! It's the thought that counts anyways. I feel so appreciated! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Chibi'prince-sama: Wrong admiral, Akainu's the lava guy, Kizaru is the one that appeared last chapter. And I'm not exactly sure how to describe her knowledge of her father, but when Garp appeared at Enies Lobby and told Luffy about her father, she kinda got sidetracked, and left before he could actually tell her anything important. He kinda opened his mouth she zoned out on him and found something more interesting to do, so no she does not know about her father yet. If you mean if she knows whether Ace was captured or not, she'll be finding out about that eventually. Currently she doesn't know, but she does have a feeling that something bad is about to happen pretty soon. Hope that answered your questions. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: What's a bogger? And shame on you Anko! You should know what that does to Sabo! As for the nicknames both Luffy and I were tempted to call him Mr. Lady, but we actually wanted to live a bit longer, so that was thrown out the window, though she may start calling him that some time soon. as for what Luffy will do up against an admiral and a shichibukai, you'll just have to keep reading. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To .Vixen: Glad you like it, and Luffy is glad that you are happy. Keep reading and you'll see how thiings turn out! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Son of Whitebeard: Glad you liked it, and we'll just have to see about Hatchan. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Mizuki151: Yeah, it's kinda obvious, that and Luffy is horribly oblivious to a lot of things. And hey, he did it canon what makes fanfiction so different other then the fact that I could make him uncharacteristically sweet and nice and pleasant and not so ill tempered. Yeah, that's a creepy mental image. As for your question concerning Luffy's Bo Staff, it doesn't split into parts like Nami's, but it's not a normal Bo Staff either, you'll just have to wait and see what makes it so special. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

Ok! Now that that delightful tidbit is done, time for summary and disclaimer! Enjoy!

Summary: Luffy faces off against Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma and Admiral Kizaru! Things go down hill though when a little miss step nearly gets Luffy killed, but it looks like somebody isn't willing to let her die just yet!

Note: Luffy doesn't actually know who her father is. When Garp tried to explain it to her, she got bored before he could actually say anything and walked away. She heard absolutely nothing of what he said, so still maintains her obliviosness concerning the matter of her parents.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Unexpected Help!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Grove 10-<strong>

Luffy was hopping from root to giant root not long after the fight with the marines. She had taken from the books of some of the Supernovas and left the battlefireld in hopes of getting away before the Admiral showed up.

"Well that was fun. Now it's time to leave, I'm hungry!" Luffy said as she continued on her path. She was stopped short of her next jump though when a sudden beam of light almost took her out. she jumped back a bit as the area where she had been exploded slightly, leaving a crator in the roots of the now slightly charred tree when she had been previously.

"Well now. Where do you think you're going Miss Monkeeey?" a large man in a yellow suit asked as he appeared infront of her suddenly. Luffy only had a second to jump back before the man tried to kick her.

"Wow, you're faster then me!" Luffy said, easily impressed by the man's speed. "Who are you anyways?" she asked as she was forced to jump back a bit.

"Marine Base Admiral Kizaru." He said before firing a beam of light at Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Grove 1-<strong>

Law sighed dejectedly as he and his crew manuevered through the mangrove trees. The girl from the Auctioning House had disappeared during the fight, probably trying to get out of Sabaody before the Admiral showed up. He was disappointed and more then a bit annoyed when he realized that if he didn't find her before he and his crew left, it might be a while before he ever saw her again. Hell, he might not ever see her after this, and he wasn't about to leave it to chance either. He wanted her in his crew. She was a skilled fighter, and would be an amazing asset to have onboard, plus she was just so interesting and entertaining.

Yes, he would find her before they left Sabaody Archipelago, and get her to join his crew. She was just too interesting to let get away.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to one of the farther off groves. An explosion shook through the trees, sending various native birds flying for safety.

Looks like he didn't have to search too hard after all. He just hoped the admiral wasn't there as well.

* * *

><p>Luffy landed, having barely managed to dodge Kizaru's attack as she drew her Bo Staff. She allowed him to get really close before kicking out only to have to jump back as her foot went straight through him, burning slightly from the heat of the light.<p>

"Crap. he's a Logia!" Luffy swore as she tenderly placed her now slightly burnt leg on the ground. She could still use it, it was just now not the most optimal choice to try and kick the man, that is until she had him firmly pinned down with her Bo Staff. Sometimes she was really grateful for her grandfather's choice in gifts, this was one of those times.

Luffy spun the weapon down before swinging it into the ground, smashing a nearby boulder into dust with the force she used. She wouldn't be defeated here. At least not without a fight.

"Well you are certainly a strange one. Most try to run when they figure out they can't hit meeee." Kizaru stated as he preppared another attack. He fired, calling out the name as Luffy jumped into the air.

For a split second, Kizaru almost lost track of her presence, almost.

She appeared infront of him a few seconds later, brandishing her Bo Staff as she swung it. Kizaru let her hit him, expecting it to go right threw his body. He did not expect for it to actually hit him, or for it to hurt so badly. His powers cancelled out as Luffy proceded to pin the man underneath her Bo Staff, further weakening the Devil Fruit user as she placed more force behind it,

""Seastone..." Kizaru whispered as he tried and failed to get Luffy off of him.

"Shishishi! Yep! The Old Geezer gave it to me for my birthday! Completely solid from end to end, cool right?" Luffy said, proud of the weapon in her hands. Kizaru didn't answered just smiled at something before a sound reached her ears. Luffy's eyes widened and she jumped away. The ground where she stood exploded as Kizaru jumped in the other direction.

"Monkey D Luffy, I believe that is enough." A man with a bear motif said in a calm voice.

"Bartholomew Kuma. You're very late. Where were you?" Kizaru asked as his strength returned from having been drained out by the Seastone Bo Staff.

"Dealing with some stray pirates. Leave this to me, there are bigger fish to fry. The Supernovas who were involved are getting away." Bartholomew Kuma said pointing back in the direction of Grove 1.

"Fine, fine. Just make sure she doesn't get away. The daughter of a Revolutionary is not someone you let off easily."

"Wait a minute...I have a father? Huh..." Luffy stated before she had to dodge an attack from her new opponent. "Whoa! Fine, you want a fight, you got one. Just remember you attacked first!" Luffy called out as she brandished her bo staff again, lunging at the bear man.

Slowly, Luffy began to lose track of what was around her, beginning to focus more and more on the man in front of her. Her attacks became more and more focused, less wild, more concentrated onto a single point. Right now, it was extremely bad for your health to be fighting Luffy.

* * *

><p>Law watched silently as he recognized what was slowly and gradually happening on the battlefield. The young girl had begun fighting a Shichibukai, one of the more stranger and less trusted ones, Bartholomew Kuma.<p>

She was starting to focus all of her energy onto attacking her opponent, not paying attention to anything else near by or bothering to dodge or get space by backing up. She was taking several hits, but there wasn't a whole lot of room to attack when you were all but forced to dodge when you were being pushed as much as the Shichibukai was now.

"Captain, what's going on? She didn't fight like this before..." Bepo asked from beside him. Law's face was serious as he responded,

"Bepo, everyone, listen up and pay attention. What's happening right now is something actually quite common to those with ADHD and ADD. As you noticed before, she was all over the place, but managed to remember and concentrate on things she was interested in. Right now though, is a higher degree of concentration. ADHD and ADD aren't really deficits, they are actually a condition where the person who has it has much less control over their responses to stimuli." his crew payed attention as he continued to explain what was going on with the young girl, "They can still respond, it's just that they have difficulty paying attention to things that do not interest them."

"So what's going on and why are you explaining this to us again? I mean I understand that she's ADHD, but what does that have to do with what she's doing right now."

"It has everything to do with it Shachi. It's part of the cause." Law answered, "She's hyperfocusing."

"Hyper-whatsit?" Law sighed as he corrected the man,

"Hyperfocusing. It's an extreme degree of concentration and focusing. She's completely and totally focused on fighting the Shichibukai right now. Somebody could set off a bomb right behind her, she wouldn't notice at all."

"No way! But isn't that dangerous?" Penguin asked in shock.

"It can be, but it can also be very helpful. Such as right now." he said as he directed his attention back to the battle at hand currently.

The girl was doing very well, that is until she disregarded the tree that was behind the Shichibukai. Kuma jumped over her head at the very last second, causing her to run straight into the tree, not having noticed it until after she had rammed into the blasted thing.

She dropped onto her butt, shaken from her trance like state before she looked around slightly confused as to what had just happened. She didn't have time to recover though as Kuma took advantage of her surprise and lack of attention.

"Blast it all!" Law said as he jumped out from his hiding place. "ROOM!"

* * *

><p>AN. Ok! Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and bye!


	4. Episode 4: Confused into Joining!

A/N. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! And to repay you all for the kindness, the next chapter! Enjoy, now time for Review Replies!

To NekoiKurona: Thank you! And in all honesty, even though he was told to capture her, he wouldn't have. That man is still a loyal revolutionary, why he became a Shichibukai I have no idea. And yeah it was nice of Garp, though he never intended for Luffy to use it to beat up marines with Logia Class Devil Fruit powers, more like pesky pirates that fit Logia category. Anyways, enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: True, but it is still something Luffy would do. I myself have never run into a tree, but I can still have a pretty moderate guess as to how much it hurts. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Technically speaking, Kuma is not a bad guy, he sent canon!Luffy and his crew away to the islands to protect them, then on top of that requested that Vegapunk place a program in his brain after completing the experiment to protect the Straw Hat Pirates ship. So he is not entirely a bad guy, but he is no longer a good guy either...Confusing no? Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To carnagecarnival12: Thanks and glad you like it! Enjoy!

To Trafalgar Riley: Yeah, I believe you stated that in your last review, along with an interesting tip on the medicine Bephentine (please feel freeto correct me if I spelled that wrong.). I'm also glad you're proud of it. In all honest I'm jealous, I'd gladly trade my already short attention span and almost inability to stay still for that hyperfocusing ability any day. And I actually think I managed to pull that off once when I was in a car, somebody else was driving of course, but I wound up looking out the window and the next thing I knew I was home. And thanks for glomping me I guess. As for the difference thing, it's plainly obvious in my opinion, and I cannot see how a person can get them confused. ADD and ADHD may be similar but they are not exactly the same. There is a reason there are two different ones, even though the acronym is only one letter longer for one of them, there is still a reason why. If they were both the same, there wouldn't be a need for a second acronym. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

To .Vixen: Glad you are learning something important from this fanfic, along with having fun reading. And oh is that saying true. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Rell: Shishishi! Yep, and I think Ace would just politely threaten him. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: I'll try and update some of them soon, no promises though. Sorry. Thanks for the review, glad you like it, and enjoy!

To HibariTsunayoshi-kun: Thanks and I didn't actually have to research a lot for that chapter, just look up what Hyperfocus was. Real life experience can go really far. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Chibi'prince-sama: Ah, sorry then. Gotta love phones, they are just so wonderful(ly annoying). Thank you, and I have discovered that the use of cliffys allow for people to become more interested in what they are reading. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Ah, hey Asuma-san. Oh, I thought it was something else. I know what a booger is. As for Kuma, who knows. There is a difference between the two 'disorders'. Anyways, so yeah, as for Law playing the hero, he seems to actually think about what he's doing. At least enough to not be considered Luffy's level of crazy impulsiveness. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Mizuki151: I don't see where you had a stupid moment, but I guess I'll figure it out later. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

To Ferdawg: Thanks and glad that you found it so interesting. It's alright that you can't give a hundred percent review yet, I just hope I can keep your attention. Thanks again, and please enjoy!

Ok now that that is done. Thanks for reading and reviewing again guys. Time for dislaimer and Summary, not neccesarily in that order!

Summary: Luffy is rescued by Law, and winds up very disoriented and the newest member of the Heart Pirates. Things are not perfectly easy though, as Kuma is not willing to give up just yet. But is there more behind what the Shichibukai did, and what did he do to Luffy and Law?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: Confused into Joining!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

_Kuma jumped over her head at the very last second, causing her to run straight into the tree, not having noticed it until after she had rammed into the blasted thing._

_She dropped onto her butt, shaken from her trance like state before she looked around slightly confused as to what had just happened. She didn't have time to recover though as Kuma took advantage of her surprise and lack of attention._

_"Blast it all!" Law said as he jumped out from his hiding place. "ROOM!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Now-<strong>

Luffy sat behind a man, who she recognized as Mr. Fuzzy Hat from the Human Auction House. She had no idea how she had gotten behind him, but she definitely wasn't standing, or rather sitting where she had been before hand. In her place was a very large tree branch that had snapped off from somwhere above them. When she had no idea, as she hadn't heard anything fall, then again she had no idea where the tree had come from either when she ran into it. Luffy just looked on, wondering hwen exactly she had gotten from one place to another as Kuma started speaking to Mr. Fuzzy Hat.

"Trafalgar Law. 'The Surgeon of Death', bounty of 200 million beli, captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates." he began, Luffy tilting her head as she finally knew Mr. Fuzzy Hat, Law's, name. She still thought Mr. Fuzzy Hat was a cuter name. "What are you doing protecting someone who is not in your crew?" Kuma didn't seem angry about it, just curious. Law scoffed at the Shichibukai as he responded,

"Ah, apologies, but that is where you are wrong?" he got curious looks from both Luffy and Kuma as he continued. "I find her interesting, as such, she is apart of my crew now." Law stated as if it should have been plainly obvious to the man. Luffy openly gaped at the man.

"Wait what are you talking about! I never agreed to that!" she objected in confusion.

"Ah, but you have." Law corrected.

"When!" she asked exasperatedly as the man turned slightly and smirked at her,

"Just now." and with that he picked her up and tossed her over to a giant of a man, one that Luffy recognized from being outside the Auctioning House when she and the other came out to fight.

"Hey! Don't throw me, and I never agreed to that!" Luffy whined slightly, really not liking being handled like a ragdoll.

"We're leaving, now!" With that they bailed out, taking Luffy with them.

Kuma watched silently for a minute before going after them. He was under orders after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Near the Docks where the Heart Pirates Submarine was-<strong>

Jean Bart gently set a disgruntled Luffy down who was pouting horribly about being manhandled at such a random moment, she was also thoroughly disoriented and confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Luffy asked helplessly as she tried to sort through the fast pace of events.

"I saved you and you joined my crew." Law supplied.

"But I never agreed to!" Luffy whined at the man, which was kinda humerous and funny.

"Yes you did, remember. Just a few minutes ago, you agreed to become apart of my crew." Law reminded Luffy.

"But-but...Fine." She gave up before suddenly getting distracted by a leaf that had floated down from somewhere above them and landed on her face. She blinked as she stared for a bit, before finally shacking her head rapidly. "Stupid leaf." she said to the pesky thing as it floated to the ground before getting carried away by a gust of wind from the seas.

"Uh-oohh..." Luffyf stated as she ollowed the path of the leaf, managing to also catch sight of their guest. Kuma had followed them from Grove 10 it seemed, persistant in not letting them get away.

Law cursed as he took notice to what Luffy was looking at before ordering the others about.

"Everyone get aboard the ship! NOW! Bepo I want us underwater soon!"

"What about you captain?" Bepo asked as Luffy continued to sit on the ground staring at the Shichibukai.

"Don't worry about me. I'll hold him off, just get her aboard the ship and get ready to go under! GO!" he ordered loudly. Bepo fumbled about for a bit before responding,

"YES SIR!" Bepo went to grab Luffy, but before he could get any closer to her, Kuma shot off, appearing in a second in front of her. Luffy's eyes widened as the Shichibukai's now uncovered hand reached for her.

"You cannot succesfully protect someone like her." Kuma stated to Law quietly.

"BLAST IT!" Law called as he lunged for Luffy. He made it just in time to grab the girl, before the feeling of no longer being on the ground registered in his mind. He faintly heard a worried Bepo call out, _'Why does he seem so far away?' _he thought in slight disorientation and confusion,

_"CAPTAIN!"_

It took even longer to realize that they were flying through the air. But where they were going was still unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later-<strong>

Law grunted as he felt the landing. An unconcious Luffy somehow managed to land on top of him. He carefully sat up, wrapping his arm around the girl to keep her from falling as he took a look at their surroundings.

They were definitely not in Sabaody Archipelago anymore, instead in the middle of some loud, godforsaken jungle.

"Where in the nine layers of Hell are we?" Law asked himself as he heard a groan. Luffy was beginning to stir, but it didn't seem like she'd be completely aware of everything for a while.

Law had to say though, upon closer inspection, that Luffy looked really pretty and very cute with her child-like features. He couldn't help but think how interesting she was. But he had more importent things to deal with besides contemplations concerning his newest crewmember.

Like finding his crew. That would be difficult without a Logpose and knowledge of where exactly in the seven seas they were. Suddenly voices reached his ears, shattering his thoughts as he became very alert.

"I must have pissed off a lot of gods at some point, either that or Lady Luck and Fate really have it out for me today." He said dejectedly. Today just kept getting better. NOT.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed that! Thanks for reading and please review! See ya!


End file.
